


光年

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, 小PWP, 意识流, 摸鱼, 热
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“盛夏”的故事





	光年

**Author's Note:**

> 复习到神志不清的嗑药摸鱼
> 
> 意识流随便摸，看个意思
> 
> 因为突然看到Ben子上一年前写的一句意味不明的话
> 
> 能看出来我脑子里放的是什么BGM吧
> 
> 错字语病bug预警，可能会修

蜂蜜酒里好像溺毙了一只蜜蜂。

Rey趴在二层露台的大理石栏杆上，迷离地望着眼前这杯金黄色的液体。这是Kylo Ren拿来的，而她也有幸尝了尝味道，从男人的嘴唇和舌尖上。不过很快，它就被冷落在一旁了——蜂蜜哪有爱人的亲吻来得甜蜜？倒是这只可怜的小家伙，一头栽进了陷阱里。

也难怪，纳布到处都种着鲜花，现在又正值盛夏，空气里便满是甜腻的香气。夏天啊……有最明艳的色彩，以及最炽烈的心。Rey难耐地哼叫了两声，皱起眉头晃了晃腰身——身后的男人顶弄得太狠了，并且每一击都会准确地侵犯过敏感又脆弱的地方，很可怕……但也很受用。她能感觉到，怪物在身体里横冲直撞，腿间也不断滴落着混进了汗水的汁液……哦，夏天，总是黏黏糊糊的。

不像几天前他们重逢时的那颗行星，只有无尽的冬季和皑皑白雪。

那使二人不约而同地想起了弑星者基地——也是雪地，也是二话不说的光剑相向。谁知道麻木的情绪是不是因为过于寒冷的气温呢？每一次劈砍和格挡都毫无意义，没用运用原力，不是为了制敌，仅仅是你来我往地延续着这场不明所以的战斗。

直到Kylo Ren扔掉了光剑，直到Rey用一直拼命往喉咙里咽的热泪融化了落在敌人黑色衣料上的飘雪。

于是，第一秩序的最高领袖没有返回新的至高无上号，银河系最后的绝地武士传回了消息让伍基人驾驶着千年隼先行离开。有些事，是流淌在血脉里的。还记得当年的Chosen One和纳布的女王陛下吗——他们背着整个银河系，悄悄地结婚了。

Kylo Ren的新战机速度很快，但还是花了好几个标准时才到达纳布的港口。因为它有着一个致命的缺点，就是机舱小得只能放下一个驾驶座。Rey必须蜷缩在男人的怀里，和他分享狭小空间里的稀薄空气。接着，他们又分享了彼此的唇瓣，再是整个口腔，然后是脖颈……相互扯下衣服前，Kylo Ren一推控制杆跳跃进了一片偏远的无人星系。那里景色很不错，透过机窗能看到闪着细碎光芒的星河。可两个人的眼中都只有对方，以及藏在对方瞳孔深处的自己。

换掉那身沾了好几块印记的衣服后，他们看起来和来旅行的普通情侣没有任何区别。登记时，男人用了自己的本名Ben Solo，少女则直接签上了“Rey”——反正人们只知道“最后的绝地武士是银河系的希望”，却并没有在意过“希望”到底姓甚名谁。而主持仪式的是一位和蔼的老人，他还偷偷提醒Kylo……Ben Solo，记得准备一只花环，等宣誓结束后为新婚妻子戴在头纱上边。

再之后，就是新婚夜了。许多许多个新婚夜，不只是新婚夜。仿佛肉体交缠才是生存的必要条件，一天中有三分之二的时间都被用来感受爱人的存在。床上，沙发上，浴缸里，窗户边……包括此时露天的阳台上。没有刻意追求什么姿势，只是顺其自然地配合着对方的动作奉上自己的身躯，用原力连通精神后共享欢愉。没人管现在战况如何，没人管是否有人满世界的搜寻他们，也没人提起。不重要，至少现在不重要——跨越了整个银河系的对立面，不正在自己的怀里吗？

“Ben……你起来……热……“男人忽然趴伏了下来，用高大的身躯笼住已经赤裸的娇小少女。他也掀去了上衣，起伏着的滚烫胸肌紧紧地贴在Rey泛着汗珠的潮红脊背上。

Kylo Ren才不会在这种时候听话，他只是向女孩的耳朵里吹拂着更多炽热的鼻息，左手也顺势握住了一只小巧的乳峰——他喜欢这一边，能感受到她心跳的这一边。而他的另一只手，则伸向了那杯蜂蜜酒，食指和中指并在一起漫不经心地搅了搅那杯反着阳光的液体，还带动浮在上面的蜜蜂打了几个旋。再然后，男人将那两根手指一同塞进了Rey的口中，并随着自己身下的动作一起把玩女孩软嫩的舌头。

Rey只是象征性地反抗了一下，就又被席卷进了深不见底的欲海之中，听话地任由他调戏自己的口腔，尝着Kylo Ren手指上混着花香的酒液。

是不是高潮过了头，就会出现幻觉？被仍在贪婪索取的男人单臂揽起了腰腹直至几乎双脚离地的少女这么想着。

——那只蜜蜂，它突然伸了伸腿，一个翻身后便扇着翅膀飞到了杯沿上。可这个死里逃生的小东西似乎并没有任何后怕，它在来回转了几个身后，又义无反顾地一头栽进了蜂蜜酒里——一动不动地漂浮在液面上，就像是刚才什么都没有发生过一般。

看，多像啊。


End file.
